The invention relates to a clamping device comprising a chuck and a collet positioned inside the chuck.
Clamping devices of this type are generally used for the clamping in of a work piece. The clamping device thus comprises a chuck and a collet which is positioned inside the chuck. The collet is used to fasten the respective work piece. For this, the collet is advantageously operated with the aid of a pull rod which is in particular moved, meaning displaced, with the aid of a drive unit. The collet in this case preferably consists of several collet segments which can carry out the adjustment movements and thus can clamp in the work piece and also release it again.
If the clamping device is to be used for the clamping of different types of work pieces, the collet on the chuck for the clamping device must be replaced. One problem with the known clamping devices is that the replacement requires the use of auxiliary tools which are necessary to loosen the collect to be replaced on the chuck, so that it can be removed. The auxiliary tools must be used in a corresponding manner to secure the new collet inside the chuck.
The use of auxiliary tools represents an undesirable additional structural expenditure for embodying the clamping device. A further disadvantage is that the auxiliary tools form loose parts which must be stored separately. The auxiliary tools frequently are not available if a collet on the chuck must be replaced, which results in additional expenditure for conducting a search or for procuring the auxiliary tool.